


The Nightmare Scenario

by Anonymous



Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Consent is Sexy, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Mac, because fight me, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Can I take off your pants?”“I, um, yeah, but it might not be what you’re expecting?”To say Mac was a secret-keeper wasn’t entirely accurate. There was just one thing he withheld from his boys out of fear.Unfortunately, Carl was about to find him out.
Relationships: Carl/Cormac "Mac" Darkstout
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	The Nightmare Scenario

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the naddcord ;)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+naddcord+%3B%29).



> Hi! Don’t read this if you’re affiliated with NADDpod or if you’re under 18! There’s sex! 
> 
> There are female-coded words regarding Mac’s genitals. (ex. clit)

Carl and Mac were in one of the guest rooms, making out as if the world was ending tomorrow. It started with, “Mac, can I kiss you?” and that was chaste enough, but these things turn into, “Fuck, Carl, is it cool if I touch you?” soon enough. 

Mac was buzzing with excitement. He and Carl had kissed before, but not in a bed and behind a locked door. Having just received permission to get his hands over him, Mac was even more thrilled. 

He was straddling Carl, who was laid down on his back, sitting somewhere on his torso. For every bout of kisses Mac had to lean down, which was fun, because usually Carl was the one leaning down. 

Now, Mac didn’t like to think of himself as a virgin, but he kind of was. He’d gotten people off plenty of times, but never once did he get the favor returned. Never once did he want to. 

None of those people knew he was trans. 

None of his friends knew he was trans. 

It was remarkably easy to pass as cis, thanks to his dwarven heritage. All he had to do was hide the top surgery scars after getting them, use gender-neutral bathrooms, upkeep his beard, and presto! Mac’s bros thought he was just another one of the cis guys. 

None of that made it easy on the inside, though. Sometimes he wanted to tell them, because it felt like secret-keeping, but he feared the outcome of coming out. 

Maybe they’d be fine with it, like his parents were, but maybe... maybe they’d freak out. Maybe they were secret transphobes under their smiling faces, fuck, maybe they weren’t secret transphobes at all.

“I want to suck your dick,”  
Carl’s voice shocked him out of his head. Mac gazed downwards to see Carl’s hand near his crotch.  
“Can I take off your pants?”

Somehow Mac found himself in the nightmare scenario and the dream scenario all at once. Fuck. 

“I, um, yeah, but it might not be what you’re expecting?” 

It was an awkward position, to be sure, with Mac scooted up on his chest, shifting to help Carl pull his shorts off. And then to pull his boxers off. 

And then, there it was. Mac searched Carl’s face for surprise, disgust, anything. 

He should say something, right? Mac should probably say something. “Um,” he attempted. “So I don’t, uh, I don’t have a dick. Yet. Yet, hopefully. Shit, Carl, I’m sorry, I probably should’ve said something about this so—“

“Mac,” Carl cut him off. 

What was that in his voice? Pity? Hatred? Shame? Surprise? Mac couldn’t tell. Carl kept talking. 

“You could’ve told me before, yeah, but it’s okay.” Carl’s deep brown eyes found Mac’s grayish ones. “You’re a solid dude no matter what, Mac. And honestly, dude, I still wanna go down on you. Are you okay with that?”

Mac’s heart exploded with all the good emotions. Anyone could see that he was practically glowing, validated and relieved and happy, and so, so fucking turned on. He mumbled a, “Please,” and Carl had him flipped down onto the bed in an instant. 

It turned out that Carl was not only an incredible kisser. His mouth was skilled in other ways, too. One of his hands rested firmly on the soft side of Mac’s thigh and the other assisted his mouth. When his tongue was too busy rolling into Mac’s clit, his fingers gently pushed past his lower folds. 

Mac groaned and tried to find something useful to do with his hands. He stroked through Carl’s hair until he bumped one of his horns. His reaction case immediately, “Fuck! Mac, that’s so nice but be gentle,”

It didn’t take much longer for Mac to cum. He vaguely remembered that the other guys were only a few rooms away, so he bit down on his hand to stifle the last few moans. Carl kitten-licked his clit throughout his orgasm, which made staying quiet an even harder challenge. 

Mac grabbed Carl by the jaw and pulled him up for another kiss. “Your turn,” he mumbled, helping Carl shift onto his back again. Settling between his thighs, Mac unbuttoned his jeans and peeling them off, along with his briefs. 

“Nice,” Mac commented, leaning down to kiss at Carl’s erection, delighted when Carl shuddered as his beard brushed the sensitive areas. He didn’t want to push his luck, though, it had been awhile since he’d sucked cock. Instead he began stroking, slow at first, but eventually finding a rhythm that had Carl grabbing a pillow to muffle his own noises. 

Carl sounded beautiful, Mac thought to himself, twisting the head of his cock with his other hand gently. “Mac! Mac, oh m— I, I want to cum,” Carl peeked at Mac from behind his pillow, panting. It took Mac a moment to realize that he was..asking for permission?

Mac nodded at him, confused, but ultimately unfazed. “Okay, yeah, cum for me.” He only caught a glimpse of Carl’s euphoric expression before he was smothering it back into the pillow. 

His cum ended up splashed all over his stomach. “I can, uh, I’ll grab some tissues for you,” Mac offered, hopping off the bed and retrieved a tissue box placed on one of the dressers in the room. 

Carl smiled up at Mac, hazy but so, so happy-looking. “Thanks,” he said, wiping himself clean and inviting Mac back into the bed. Mac found himself snuggled into the nape of Carl’s neck in no time. Faintly, he heard something about how his beard was tickling his neck. Mac smiled. 

Some higher power had graced him with the dream scenario.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Update: I am transmasculine and hope I did okay portraying Mac as such. I do not intend to portray any canon character as transphobic, I’m just projecting my own anxiety into Mac regarding telling his friends. I will remove this fic if anyone finds it harmful.


End file.
